Dragon Ball Z: Future Past
by Sorak
Summary: Nex Chp. The begining of the End---Trunks vs Buu
1. Default Chapter

First and formost. This is a fan-fiction, which means that if you don't like the way the story goes, don't send me a review saying how something could and couldn't have happend.....And remember, the story doesn't get better, unless you review it. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
"Just what the hell is going on?" Yelled King Yemma. In the las few weeks, billions of people had been steadily flowing through his checkpoint. The increase at work had given him an ulcer, and the constant chatter, had finally caused him to snap.  
  
"Silence!!!!!! The next one of you who so much as coughs spends eterinty in Hell!" He looked around at the billions of races that stood before him as their fear of Hell and the giant that judged them glued their mouths shut. Because of the silence, a smile it his face. He figured he could finally figure out why there were so many people there at the same time. "Now, would someone please tell my why you are all here?"  
  
One brave soul spoke up "Uh...because....um...dead?" King Yemma glared at the person and quietly asked "I meant why are you dead? Why are all of you dead? And lastly, why are all of you dead at the same time?" One voice in the masses shouted out. "It was that pink kid!" Several others shouted that they had also encountered this "pink kid".  
  
King Yemma mouth fell as the implications of what he heard hit him like a ton of bricks. "It....couldn't be...he was destroyed....but then his soul never passed.......................  
  
"Yes, I am afraid that is so, King Yemma." A new voice spoke up, as silence once fell upon the masses. "And I am afraid that it will only get worse. We had thought him defeated, along with Bibi Di, but alas it wasn't so. He was revived by his son Babi Di...Majin Buu has returned.....................................................  
  
R&R  
  
To those of you who had read this fic before, as you can tell, this is a major rewrite. I decided to take a break and rethink what I was doing, and where i was going wrong. The first of the changes will be that Trunks will not have any children. I decided that I just didn't want get too complicated with the writting. Second; The characters in this fic will be stronger than normal, as well as the enemies. I do not know how long the fic will be. You readers will decide, and i will take my cue from you. If you have suggestions, go ahead and let me know in a review or an email. I will gladly take any time of criticism in hand. and will even reply to the good ones. If you want to be on the mailing list, just leave your email. 


	2. Chapter 1

For the record, this is a fan-fiction, which means that if you don't like the way the story goes, don't send me a review saying how something could and couldn't have happened... And remember the story doesn't get better, unless you review it. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Throughout the course of Human History, we have asked "what's over there?" Sometimes we have failed in our quest for the answer. Yet, we keep exploring, and taking risks, and asking, "What's over there?"  
  
This is dedicated to the families and loved ones of the brave explorers that lost their lives aboard the Challenger. Our heartfelt prayers go out to you.  
  
  
  
  
  
"...Majin Buu has returned."  
  
King Yemma glanced down at the Supreme Kai, horror evident on his face. "When his soul didn't appear, I had hoped and assumed that you Kai's had obliterated him entirely."  
  
"I'm afraid that we didn't get the chance. After destroying the other Kai's, the Great Kai, and my mentor, spirited me away. When I found my way back, the battle was over. I found him, and he told me of his great battle with Majin Buu. I had arrived just hours too late. I tried what little I could to heal him, but he refused my aid telling me that what power I had, I would need in the coming battle. Not knowing where or when Majin Buu might next strike, He told me to look for anyone who had power and strength. And with that, he breathed his last.  
  
For years and years I searched for Majin Buu, or of anyone who might be powerful enough to help, but alas I found neither. I grew lax and impatient, and in a moment of weakness, I gave into the thought that Buu was actually gone. And now, I pay the price for my foolishness, as Majin Buu reeks havoc upon the universe, and the other world. And, as you can probably guess, I am unprepared to face him now." The complete silence was broken as hushed whispers told their own tales of the monster know as Majin Buu. To some he had become just a fairytale like the bogeyman, and to the others who had seen him before their deaths, he was a living nightmare.  
  
What the Supreme Kai had said about fighters brought a memory and a small sense of hope to the giant. "Supreme Kai, I think that all may not be lost. We may just have a chance, albeit a small one, but a chance." Shin glanced up at King Yemma and the small flame of hope also lit his heart. Beckoning for privacy, King Yemma told the Supreme Kai his daring plan...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun broke the horizon, sending forth its warm rays across the earth. For the inhabitants of earth, ignorant to the looming danger, it was yet another day to thank Kami for their lives. They also owed their lives to a young warrior named Trunks. To the world he is know as 'The Golden Child', or as 'The Gold Fighter', savior of the world. To a select few, namely Bulma, Chi Chi, and old Master Roshi who had somehow survived, he was dying breed. He was the last Saiyan alive, albeit a Demi-Saiyan, but a Saiyan nonetheless. This morning found the young man in the newly built gravity room. When he had returned from the other time line, he had told his mother about the inventions the 'other Bulma' had created. Since it's completion, if he wasn't helping people rebuild or helping his mother, he spent the rest of his time training. Like his father Vegeta, he pushed himself ruthlessly, and like Gohan, he also remembered to take an occasional break to meditate and train his mind.  
  
Bulma had at first objected to the idea of him training all the time fearing him to turn into another Vegeta, but when Trunks reminded of her of Earths tendency to be in danger, she reluctantly agreed. Trunks told himself however, that he only wanted to be ready for anything, but secretly he knew it was his inherited pride. Like his father, he had felt a "trifle" miffed when a young Gohan had surpassed everyone when he ascended to the next level of super Saiyan.  
  
He knew that he had come close after training in the R.O.S.A.T. with Vegeta, and after being wished back after his death at the hands of Cell, he had achieved that goal, and found another; to go further. He wanted to see just how many levels of super Super Saiyan just might exist.  
  
Wiping the stinging sweat from his eyes, he resumed his training at 600XEG (600 times Earths Gravity). His mother by way of intercom, informing him that breakfast would be ready within the hour. He emitted a violent shudder as thoughts of his mothers cooking ran through his mind, quickly ending his training. There were only a few things that truly terrified him, and at the top of his list was his mothers cooking. He remember the welcome dinner she had made for him when he returned from his time traveling, and the hope that had sprung on the faces of the CDC members as they ran through the house in their bio-hazard suits. He also remembered their disappointment that CC had not produced a bio-weapon to use against the Androids and Cell. To this day she didn't know that he had been the one to tip them off.  
  
As he walked out of the GR, and headed for the showers, a small idea had formed in his mind, and by the time he made to the kitchen, it was a plan waiting to be executed.  
  
"Hey Mom," he asked slyly. "I was wondering, when I am out helping the people rebuild, I figured that you probably get lonely and stuff. So I figured that you could use someone to talk to."  
  
"What are you getting at?" She replied. If Trunks hadn't been so proud of himself at the moment he would have noticed the strange look his mother was giving him.  
  
"Well I know of another person who is lonely, and would like some female company, and..." The sentenced died as he glanced at his mothers horrified face.  
  
"Trunks Brief, If you think that for one moment I would even consider something like this than you have another thing coming!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just who do you think you are, inviting such a horrible person into my home!!!!!!!!!! I swear, sometimes I wish that I had never met that damn hermit. He was always trying to..." She stopped as Trunks laughter broke through her tirade. "Just what is so funny!" She demanded.  
  
"You thought that I was talking about Master Roshi!". He exclaimed when he had finally calmed down, and wiped the tears from his eyes. " I was talking about Chi Chi." He said as he struggled to contain the laughter threatening to burst forth.  
  
Bulma sat down red faced, and for several minutes, an unbearable silence hung in the air as memories began to tumble in Bulma's mind. It seemed like only yesterday, that she had seen her friend, but it was more like months. Her thoughts then turned to Goku. Tears ran unbidden down her face as she remembered his wonderful smile. She loved the way he was always so cheerful, and how it seemed that when he was around, that nothing would or could go wrong. Oh how the world had gone so bleak without her friends! But, at least she had Trunks to help her in her with her bouts of loneliness.  
  
Trunks rose and quickly put his arms around his mother. As he comforted his mother, he struggled to hold his feelings in, not wanting her to see how upset he really was by her tears. Trunks released his mother as she stood and turned to face him. She smiled and said, "I think that it would be a wonderful idea if you asked Chi Chi to come and stay with us. In fact maybe she can help me on a project that I have been working on for quite some time. And seeing as we are both done with breakfast, why don't you go over and get her. It will give me some time to get her room ready, and take care of a few things."  
  
Trunks nodded to his mother and left. She went to the window, and when she couldn't see him anymore, she once again broke down and cried, as she grieved. She would never cry for Vegeta in front of Trunks, and she cried even harder, as she realized how much of Vegeta she could see in her son. In fact she wanted to cry every time she saw Trunks because she saw every one of her friends in him. Goku's determination, Vegeta's pride, Krillen's dry humor, and Gohan's endurance were all visible in her son. "Oh Vegeta, why did you leave us? Why did you have to go and die?"  
  
I would like to take this time to thank my first reviewer MezzicStorm. I would suggest that you read his story, "Last Hope for Earth" Another good read, is The Return, by The Smooster. This is an awesome story, which is completely original. As of late he has updated chapter 41, and if you like long chapters, this one is for you.  
  
I update as soon as I get a chapter written.  
  
Your comments are greatly appreciated so please review, and tell if you like, it hate it, whatever. My writing can't improve without criticism good and bad.  
  
Thanks for reading! 


End file.
